muzesoftwarefandomcom-20200213-history
Pixel Art
Pixel Art is an application that is designed to allow users to create pixel-images (or 8-bit art) extremely easily and quickly. History The idea for making Pixel Art came when who is now the lead developer on the project, noticed a pixel image re-creation of a developer. When asked how it was made, the response was using a built-in application in Windows. It was then said that it took a while until it was done, which is where it was thought that a purpose-built application would help speed it up. Development started in June 2011, before being released privately to friends and family members of the two developers in September 2011. Once it was stable enough, Pixel Art was released to the public. Originally, there was no further actions to get Pixel Art working, but a serial code function was quickly added to help limit who used it, as it was still early in it's life. Like Muze Artica and Muze Aurora, a serial code could be obtained for free via a request email. Pixel Art grew up until the serial code feature was removed, which was when the user-base shot up, and is now growing by roughly 1000 new users each month. Grid Layout When Pixel Art was launched, there was a grid of 400 squares (20x20, each square being 16px) to allow users to create an image, however, this limit was quickly reached upon use, and requests for a higher limit came quickly and frequently.This then led to development of Pixel Art v2.0, which added a new window with 900 squares (30x30). This update was released in December 2011, but was quickly greeted by poor performance, and a lot of glitches, leading to Pixel Art v2.1 and v2.2 coming out with a week of each other. Pixel Art v2.3 was then announced as fixing every glitch that has been found and reported, and would be coming out in January 2012. Since Pixel Art v2.3, the 900 squares feature has been the most commonly-used way to create a pixel image in Pixel Art. Talk of growth up to 1600 squares (40x40) have been rumored, but no announcement has been made confiming or denying this rumor. It is said that if there were anytime for this to happen, Pixel Art SC1 would be the time. Synergy Collection 1 Pixel Art has been confirmed to be moving into the Synergy Collection release cycle, meaning that it would obtain major yearly updates, along with minor monthly updates. Pixel Art Classic Pixel Art Classic is a special release cycle for Pixel Art that will provide limited Windows XP Support past April 2013. This will also allow users who do not wish to use Pixel Art SC1 a chance to continue using the old design. It is not said when support for Pixel Art Classic will end. Pixel Art Classic will be part of a two-way split of Pixel Art v5.1.2, one part going into Classic while another continues on the normal release cycle and heading into Synery Collection 1.